Little Notes-Lucy & Aquarius Oneshot (Friendship)
by TheWritingStar
Summary: After the breaking of the key, Lucy was desperate to see her friend again. So she does what she does best, write.


"Thanks Virgo!" Lucy cheered. She had been training by herself for months now, her spirits were the only ones left to keep her company.

"Anytime Princess" a golden glow signaled that Virgo's gate had closed and it had been a very successful session. Lucy was now able to summon three spirits for quite a while and her magic only grew stronger.

"I'll be on my way as well Lucy." Loke winked but before he could disappear, Lucy grabbed his arm. He noticed the sad look in her eyes and after all that she's been through, it made sense.

"Wait" Her mood had shifted and her heart felt heavy. "Can you do me a favor?"

"Your wish is my command Lucy" Loke flashed his legendary lady killer smile, the one that didn't work on the celestial mage.

"Here." In the palm of his hands was an envelope. It was pure white but when he turned it over, blue ink swirled the name Aquarius.

Nothing needed to be said. He nodded and hugged her before he returned to the celestial world.

His gate closed and suddenly he found himself in his natural realm. Virgo was already chatting with Aries about Lucy and further away he saw Scorpio talking to Aquarius,

"Aquarius" Loke called. The beautiful mermaid turned around and rolled her eyes. "What do you want." Even after her key, her bad attitude only soften a little.

"It's from Lucy." He handed her the letter and he was almost jealous but then he remembered why it was so important for her to receive it.

"Uh thanks" the Mermaid spirit returned to her own home and scoffed.

"The little twerp. Thinking she can send me a letter whenever she wants." But without hesitation, she opened it.

 _"Dear Aquarius, how are you? I hope you are doing well, for me not so much. Fairy Tail was disbanded and the only place that I called home was lost. I miss you terribly._

 _I'm sorry. Not only for breaking your key, but not being able to be the mage my mother was. Being apart from everyone I love has made me reflect on my past._

 _I understand why you were never the kindest and I don't blame you. You always wondered why I summoned you, not just because I didn't have friends but because of my mother. You were her spirit and friend and the last thing I had of her, and now I've lost you too._

 _I've have shed so many tears but I'm doing okay now, well I'm trying. All the other spirits are doing their best but I would give up my life to see you again, even just for a moment._

 _I'm striving to become the best celestial spirit there is, for you. To push myself and make you proud and show you how great I can be._

 _That's enough sadness for one letter, and whether you like them or not I'll be sending you more, because I want you to know that I won't forget you, even if you forget me. I know you are probably doing well because you aren't being summoned all the time, but I just wanted to thank you for being there for me._

 _I hope that one day we will meet again and this time we decide when our gate closes._

 _With love, Lucy"_

Tears steamed down the stern spirits face. Her heart felt like it was being broken over again. After her gate closed, she cried for days on end and even flooded her home.

"Lucy, you stupid girl," Her sobs slipped from her mouth and she would be damned if anyone saw but she gripped the letter tightly. "I miss you."

The next day, Lucy was in a better mood and she was ready to train harder but today was her off day, she only summoned them a few times a week.

She heard the familiar chime of the gate opening, specifically Loke. Lucy turned and greeted her lion friend.

"Loke, what are you doing here? Today isn't training." She wondered and she got her answer when a little blue letter was handed to her.

"She wrote me back?" Honestly Lucy didn't know if she would respond, she knew the spirit cared for her even if she didn't show it but a part of her felt that she resented her for not being her mother.

"Lucy." Loke started, he knew it was none of his business but the mage deserved to know. "You shouldn't be surprised. After the incident, she cried for days and cursed herself for not being the best friend to you. We all care about you and trust me she doesn't hate you and won't even blame you for her key."

Lucy thanked him before he left and brought the note to her bedroom.

She sat on her bed and carefully peeled it open.

 _"Lucy,_

 _Don't ever compare yourself to your mother, even though you are her daughter, you are not her._

 _And that is okay. Because even though you aren't her, you are your own person. Someone who is so selfless but has lost so much._

 _Do not apologize for my key, I would sacrifice myself a thousand times again just to know you are safe because I know you would do the same without hesitation._

 _And no I am not okay. Sure it could get annoying when you summoned me when I was busy but not hearing my gate being opened constantly saddens me._

 _And don't be stupid enough to think I'd forget you. How could I? Even though you were a brat as a kid, you were my favorite person._

 _Your letter will have to do since I can't see you anymore but don't think the other spirits deserve them, this is between us._

 _I know you will be the greatest celestial wizard because if you aren't I will find away to strangle you._

 _One of these days our gates will connect again._

 _-Aquarius "_

For the first time in a long time, Lucy smiled brightly. She finally had her friend back even if it was through ink but she cherished it.

Soon her desk was piled with letters from Aquarius and the other spirits because they wanted to join in too even though Aquarius yelled at them.

Aquarius was the same. She placed all of Lucy's letters and even the pictures and drawings on her wall and Lucy sent her snips of her book to read.

Aquarius would tell her stories about her mother and the pranks they used to pull on Capricorn.

Lucy would write about all the star dresses and new fighting moves as well as all of her travels through small town. She would sent her different gifts like charms and figures that she had found.

Together they shared their own private life's through the delivery of messages and even though they were separated, they were closer than ever.

They had created a new gate just for themselves, one that no one could close.


End file.
